Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.000\times 10^{3}} {1.0\times 10^{4}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.000} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{3}} {10^{4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 8.00 \times 10^{3\,-\,4}$ $= 8.00 \times 10^{-1}$